Aunque no estés más
by Lunis85
Summary: SF2 capítulos, Celebración por el final del fic El Principio y el Final Pequeño spoiler HBP en el capítulo dos... estáis advertidos
1. Forgiven, not forgotten

**Celebración por el fin de "El Principio y el final"**

**Fic:Aunque no estés más  
"Forgiven, not forgotten" (The Corrs)****  
Por: Lunis Lupin**

_All alone, staring on  
Watching her life go by_

Sentada en su cama, mirando al espacio vacío, la mujer que acababa de llegar, tirando su bolso a donde cayera, estaba bastante desarreglada. Había sido un día duro.

_When her days are grey  
And her nights are black  
Different shades of mundane_

En el trabajo la acababan con preguntas odiosas todos los días. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que haría ahora? por lo pronto trabajar... hasta que no pudiera hacerlo, luego pedirle ayuda a su madre. Siempre podría pedir ayuda a su familia.

_And the one eyed furry toy  
That lies upon the bed  
Has often heard her cry_

Se echó en la cama como sea y su mano tocó el oso. El oso que ella había reaparado para él y que él le había obsequiado. Ahora ya viejo, le flataba un ojo, resultado de la cólera y el dolor que le había causado aquello. lo abrazó y empezó a llorar. - Harry -sollozó en el silencio de la noche.- Harry ¿por qué?

_And heard her whisper out a name  
Long forgiven, but not forgotten_

Harry, aquel nombre que susurraba todas las noches, dormida o despierta. Lo extrañaba mucho, con toda el alma. Y ahora se había marchado... estaba sola y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Nada.

_A bleeding heart torn apart  
Left on an icy grave_

Aún soñaba con él a su lado. Aún lo sentía cerca de sí. Ahora las noches eran frías y terribles, como si aquella cama fuera una fría tumba, su tumba.

_In the room where they once lay  
Face to face  
Nothing could get in their way_

Aquella cama donde habían pasado tantas noches juntos,que había sido su paraíso, ahora convertida en una gran tumba de piedra para observarla morir cada día.

_But now the memories of the man are haunting her days  
And the craving never fades_

Pero no podía morir, no ahora que se había enterado de lo que él le había dejado. No podía morir... no, debía seguir adelante, salir adelante, vivir...- Harry -musitó antes de quedarse dormida, sin cambiarse, sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos, abrazando el muñeco de peluche. Y una noche más, como todas las anteriores desde hacía un mes y medio, soñó con él a su lado.

_She's still dreaming of a man  
Long forgiven, but not forgotten_

- Ginny¿estás bien? -preguntó la voz de la mujer a la que había llamado. Había sido amiga suya en el colegio y ahora era cuñada suya.

- No, pero lo estaré, tengo que estarlo... ya sabes...

- Sí, lo sé, Molly me lo dijo. Debes estar bien para el bebé¿cuanto tiempo tienes?

- Dos meses... -de pronto la voz se le quebró- lo extraño mucho, lo necesito...

- Lo sé... Ginny¿y si vienes con nosotros una temporada? no deberías estar sola...

- No lo sé, quizás...

- Ginny, ya debes superarlo...

- Lo he superado... ya he perdonado... pero no lo puedo olvidar... ¿sabes? no puedo -dijo con una media sonrisa acariciando su vientre.

_Still alone, staring on  
Wishing her life goodbye_

- Mami, mami¿ya llegamos? -preguntó una niña de unos seis años, de cabello rojo y ojos de un verde brillante que traían recuerdos de dos generaciones ya pasadas.

- Ya casi, cariño, no seas impacientes, ya casi llegamos. -Llevó a la niña a una especie de jardín muy grande, donde la gente iba a descansar. La niña le había preguntado si podía llevarla a donde se encontraba su padre. ella ya no se lo pudo negar.- llegamos hija... aquí está tu padre...

_As she goes searching for the man  
Long forgiven, but not forgotten_

Harry James Potter

1980-1998

Amigo, esposo, siempre serás recordado

_You're forgiven not forgotten  
__You're not forgotten  
__You're not forgotten  
__No, You're not forgotten_


	2. Historia de un sueño

**Celebración por el fin de "El Principio y el final"**

**Fic:Aunque no estés más  
"Historia de un sueño" (LODVG)****  
Por: Lunis Lupin**

Ella arropó a la pequeña pelirroja a su lado, le cantó la canción de la mortífaga roja y el hombre lobo que no era feroz y le contó un cuento antes de dormir, los del niño que vivió eran sus favoritos. Al ver que su pequeña había caído profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo, Ginny bostezó, se acurrucó abrazando a su hija y murmurando un nombre se durmió. Por supuesto, no notó que era observada y sólo en sus sueños imaginaría por quién.

_Perdona que entre sin llamar, _

Varias, digámoslo así, personas vestidas de blanco hicieron su aparición en la habitación donde las dos pelirrojas dormían. Una joven pareja conformada por un hombre alto, delgado, con el cabello negro muy desordenado y los ojos de color avellana, y una mujer de espeso cabello rojo oscuro y ojos verdes; un hombre de unos treinta-y-tantos años, muy guapo y de cabello negro, un hombre muy anciano con barba, bigote y cabellos largos y plateados; y, en el centro, un hombre de unos veinte-y-pocos años, muy parecido al primero, pero con ojos verdes "como un sapo en escabeche". Todos miraban la escena en silencio.

_No es esta la hora y menos el lugar._

- Oh, se parece a mí –dijo la mujer pelirroja, rompiendo el silencio- es tan linda…  
- Sí, Lily, pero tiene la cara Potter –dijo el hombre que la tenía tomada de la mano  
- Mmmm, pues, tiene cara de angelito, no lo sé… -dijo el otro hombre- no creo que mate una mosca la niña, James… -Los dos que se parecían le dieron una palmada en la cabeza.  
- ¡Cállate Sirius! –dijeron al unísono.  
- ¡Hey! –Se quejó el agraviado- ¡respeten a su padrino!  
- Yo no me preocuparía –dijo el anciano- Es hija de un Potter y de una Weasley¡cómo me hubiera gustado verla en Hogwarts, sentada en mi despacho como los vi a todos ustedes… esperando un castigo por alguna magnífica demostración de magia e ingenio. -Todos guardaron silencio mientras Ginny se movía un poco y emitía un sonido inteligible.

- Me hubiera gustado estar con ellas… -dijo el hombre del medio, con el semblante triste. Lily y James lo rodearon con los brazos, con tristeza.  
- Tanto como a nosotros nos hubiera gustado verte crecer con nosotros, Harry.  
- Creo que ya están en fase de sueño profundo, muchachos, deberíamos irnos… nosotros ya tuvimos nuestros turnos, -dijo el hombre anciano, con una voz suave pero firme- dejemos que Harry tenga el suyo… además, Perenella y Nicolás están ofreciendo una fiesta que promete.

Los demás asintieron y fueron desapareciendo uno a uno, Lily se quedó al final, abrazando a su hijo.

- Tú te veías igual de tierno, aunque fuera en una alacena bajo las escaleras –le dijo- Ellas estarán bien, ella crecerá bien con su madre y Ginny se encargará de que no te olvide.  
- Lo sé, es sólo que… -Harry parecía no encontrar las palabras.  
- Entiendo, me sentía igual, pero ya verás que ella será feliz… -y se marchó.

_Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal._

Harry suspiró y se dirigió a la cama donde su Ginny y su hija dormían ahora profundamente y se las quedó mirando un rato. Sus rostros emanaban paz y tranquilidad, no como cuando Harry pudo ver a Ginny anteriormente, cuando él… se acercó más y pasó su mano por la frente llena de pecas de la madre. Tal como la recordaba, podía ver dos pecas nuevas sobre las cejas… sus ojos descansaban, las pestañas rojizas caían graciosamente de sus párpados sobre sus ojos, su nariz, su cara de niña traviesa, ahora de una mujer hecha y derecha¡Cómo la extrañaba! Pasó entonces la vista a la niña que estaba en los brazos de su mujer. Tenía la nariz de su madre y la boca y los ojos de su padre. Su cabello rojizo caía descuidadamente sobre la frente llena de pequitas. Se sentía tan culpable… No había vivido lo suficiente para enterarse de que sería padre. Se culpaba una y otra vez por eso, pues él mismo había sido huérfano de padre y madre, y no quería que su hija pasara por lo mismo. La suerte fue que ella tendría madre, y crecería rodeada de sus tíos y sus muchos primos que la querrían mucho, no como él. Aún así, no dejaba de sentirse mal. Él quería ser parte de ello, y por la suerte de una maldición que decidió atajar, él ya no podría estar al lado de ellas como le hubiera gustado.

- Hola, princesas, cómo están –preguntó cuando halló voz- vine a darles una visita. ¿Saben? Nos las tienen restringidas, sólo tenemos dos veces para hablarles… luego sólo nos dejan verlas de vez en cuando. Y nunca despiertas… siempre dormidas… ¿Saben? Estoy con mamá, papá, Sirius y Dumbledore…

_Mañana ni te acordarás,  
_"_tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás.  
__Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz._

- Sí, lo sé, no es justo… mañana lo recordarán como un sueño, si es que lo recuerdan… pero es la única forma que tengo de verlas, de asegurarme que están bien… Las vi esta tarde, cuando fueron a dejarme flores… -miró a Ginny- te tardaste mucho en llevarla, pero estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho… - unas fantasmales lágrimas plateadas rodaron por su rostro- Está tan grande… ha crecido mucho… y ya la vi usar magia "accidental", esa mezcla de hinchazón corporal con moco-murciélagos está genial, apuesto a que será la mejor de Hogwarts… o al menos competirá con los hijos de Hermione.

_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
__Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..._

Ginny se movió entre sueños. Abrazó aún más fuerte a su hija y puso una expresión añorante.  
- Harry, te extraño. –murmuró.  
- Y yo a ti… no sabes cuanto. –le respondió, sabía que conversaba con su subconsciente y que quizás no lo recordara nunca más, pero valía la pena.  
- ¿Por qué me dejaste¿Por qué te fuiste¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? –le preguntó, algo inquieta.  
- Sabes que jamás permitiría que te pase nada… y… -acarició la frente de la pequeña- tenías que traer a nuestra hija al mundo… Es muy linda…  
- Lo es, siempre pregunta por su padre… tiene fotos tuyas por todos lados, y recortes, y… -unas lágrimas tibias comenzaron a caer por su rostro- adora oír historias de su padre y lo valiente que fue… quiere ser como su padre cuando crezca…

El orgullo llenó su pecho al oír esas palabras. Ella quería ser como su padre.

- Quisiera estar con ustedes todo el tiempo.  
- Quisiera que estuvieras con nosotras.

_Promete que serás feliz,  
Te ponías tan guapa al reír.  
Y así, sólo así, Quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes, Así, adelante, Así, vida mía, Mejor será así._

La niña entonces movió la cabeza y murmuró en sueños.  
- ¿Papá? –A Harry se le removieron los sentimientos al oír esa simple palabra.  
- Hija, estoy aquí, vine a visitarte…  
- ¿Es verdad?  
- ¿Qué, princesa?  
- ¿Qué moriste para que mamita y yo estuviéramos bien?

_Ahora debes descansar,  
Deja que te arrope como años atrás.  
¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?_

- Si pequeña, si lo hice, papá quiere mucho a mamita, y también te quiere a ti. –Le acariciaba el cabello- era la única forma de asegurarme que estuvieran bien.  
- Papito, yo quiero ser como tú de valiente cuando sea grande… -Harry tomó los cobertores de la cama y las arropó para que no pasaran frió mientras dormían- pero quiero que vengas con nosotras…

_Tan sólo me dejan venir  
__Dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.  
__Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir._

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, Harry respondió.  
- No puedo venir siempre… ya usé mis dos turnos de hablar… uno con tu madre, y el segundo ahora… pero si quieres… puedo mirarte mientras duermas… -el rostro de la niña se iluminó un poco- cuando sueñes conmigo, será porque vine a verte…  
- Está bien… -dijo la niña.

_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
__Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..._

- No se olviden de mí… pero no se detengan por mí… Ginny, sigue adelante, siempre estaré con ustedes. No te dejes vencer por nada, y cuida a nuestra peque.

_Promete que serás feliz,  
__Te ponías tan guapa al reír.  
__Y así, sólo así, __Quiero recordarte.  
__Así, como antes, __Así, adelante, __Así, vida mía, __Ahora te toca a ti,  
__Sólo a ti, __Seguir nuestro viaje._

Harry vio que por la ventana el azul noche del cielo comenzaba a diluirse en colores celestes, turquesas y rosas. Su tiempo se acababa. Las abrigó bien y le dio a cada una un beso.  
- Ya me tengo que ir, pero recuerden que vendré todas las noches a verlas, aunque no pueda decirles nada. Las querré siempre…

_Se está haciendo tarde, __Tendré que marcharme. __En unos segundos vas a despertar..._

- Y ¿qué tal dormiste anoche, cielo? –le preguntó la madre a su hija, en la mesa del desayuno, mientras tomaba el jugo de naranja recién exprimido y meditaba sobre un sueño que había tenido la noche anterior…  
-Tuve un sueño muy bonito, mami, -contestó la pequeña pelirroja- soñé con mi papi...

**Finito**

* * *

Ahí está... esperen a que venga el último capítulo de "El Principio & el Final"! 


End file.
